


Blissful Relaxation

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas teasing Dean, M/M, Nipples, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, sweet smut, trust me you'll like this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Cas' POV: </p><p>Cas loves to tease Dean and take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Cas loved having Dean spread out on the bed for him. It was one of his favorite things in the world. 

He'd start with a kiss. Just a gentle brush of lips that soon deepened into something more. Then he'd move, going down across Dean's jaw to his throat. Using his teeth he'd nip the skin, sucking on it to form a mark. He wanted everyone to know that Dean was his. 

Then he'd slide down, trailing light kisses across his collarbones with small licks from his tongue. And Dean would sigh, content and relaxed knowing that Cas would take care of him. That he loved him. 

He couldn't help his grin when he made Dean moan. That deep sound coming from his lover as he sucked in a nipple. Using his teeth very carefully he'd tease it, rubbing the tip of his tongue against the quickly hardened bud. Dean would moan and arch his back, wanting more but needing to pull away. Then Cas would move to the other nipple. He'd tease it the same way until Dean was panting, small whimpers escaping him as he grabbed at Cas. 

Then Cas would slide down further. With light licks across Dean's skin he'd go further, dipping his tongue into his belly button. 

When he reached the base of Dean's cock he left it alone, ignoring the sound of want Dean made at him. He'd get there eventually. 

Ghosting breaths across his hair had Dean shaking, his cock leaking small beads of precum. Cas would grin at that. He loved making Dean squirm. 

Very slowly he'd kiss down the inside of Dean's left thigh. Using his hands he'd rub the skin, gently massaging him. As he kissed back up the right he'd push his legs apart, exposing his beautiful pink hole. 

As he pushed his tongue in Dean would cry out, hips bucking in pleasure as the warm heat from Cas' breath blew over him. Dean would beg, doing his best to push back and make Cas go deeper. 

When Cas thought he was needy enough he'd pull away, a smirk on his lips at the desperate look in Dean's eyes. With a little lube he'd stretch him out, brushing against his lover's prostate whenever he could. And Dean would beg, cursing each time that bundle of nerves was hit and his hips jerked up. 

When Dean was stretched enough, open wide for Cas to enter the Angel slid in. His eyes would flutter closed as Dean groaned and pulled him in. The heat of Dean wrapped around him felt so good it made his head spin. 

As Dean threw his legs over Cas' shoulders they moved together in perfect sync. Their bodies fitting perfectly with each other. 

With a hand on his dick and Cas hitting his prostate Dean came quickly with a shout. Cas followed right behind him, eyes closed as his body tensed up. 

Afterward they lay next to each other, their eyes closed and sleepy smiles on their faces as Dean rubbed a hand up and down his back.


End file.
